The invention relates to a trap for small animals, comprising a trigger mechanism to be triggered by an animal that is trapped, and a transmitter actuated by the trigger mechanism for transmitting a detection signal to a monitoring centre.
DE 20 2004 013 928 describes a trap of this type. When an animal actuates the trigger mechanism, it will be caught in the trap. In case of a life trap, it must be assured that the animal is attended to in reasonable time so as to prevent the animal from unduly suffering or starving in the trap. The transmitter has the purpose to send an alarm signal to the monitoring centre so as to alert the personnel in the monitoring centre to free the animal from the trap.